Brave New Girl
by AAAwrestlestreetAAA
Summary: A fanfic to continue the story of Brave New Girl. This take soff right where the film left off. Please RR even if you havent seen the film believe you wont need to.


**Brave New Girl.**

This fanfic is set right at the end of the film just after that awesome concert that Holly put on.

"Oh my God, Holly that was sooo amazing! I can't believe you pulled that off!"

Ditz bounced about excitedly as she and Holly walked back to their dorm room. They had to get ready for the big party tonight!

Ditz opened the door for Holly who walked in and headed straight for the mirror. She was vaguely aware of Ditz locking the door behind her but she definitely did not see her padlock it.

Staring vainly at her own reflection and applying yet more eyeshadow, Holly hummed her catchy tune to herself.

"How does this top look?" asked Ditz standing behind Holly with her hands behind her back. Holly turned around from studying her own reflection to look at Ditz' outfit.

"But that's the same one you had on tonight." She said confused.

"Shocking isn't it?" Said Ditz with a smile who brought her hand from behind her back to reveal a tazer she had been hiding.

"What's that for?" Holly looked a bit worried.

Without another word, Ditz thrust the tazer hard into Holly's stomach and hit the button. A sudden bolt of pain jolted through her body, she doubled over and her legs turned instantly to jelly. A short burst of electricity was enough to down her. Holly collapsed in a foetal position at Ditz' feet.

"Like that did ya? How about another?" Ditz brought the tazer to Holly's thigh and let her have another burst of electricity. This time she electrocuted her for about 7 seconds. Holly writhed in agony, unable to scream because her jaw was clamped shut, her teeth grinding against the shocks.

Ditz let her regain her senses for a couple of seconds, just long enough to catch her breath before kicking her hard in the belly. Again she let holly have another blast of the tazer. This time she got it in the lower back, waves of pain rushed up and down her spine. This time the electrocution lasted a full 30 seconds. Holly lost control of her bowels, defecating herself before losing consciousness.

She received a few swift slaps to the face as Ditz attempted to wake her up. Holly responded with a vague gurgle.

Ditz grabbed her by the collar and dragger her limp body across the floor to the bathroom. She shoved her head into the toilet basin and pushed the flush-handle. With her foot on the back of her head, Ditz pushed Holly's face into the swirling water. Holly awoke suddenly with a splutter as her mouth and nose filled with choking water. She tried to lift her head as her throat and nasal cavity flooded but to no avail, Ditz held her firmly in place. She swallowed water in an attempt to stop herself drowning. After what felt like forever the torrent died away and the flush came to an end. Ditz grabbed her by the pigtail, wrenched her sodden face out of the bowl and threw her to the tiled floor. Holly's bloated stomach sloshed uncomfortably from all the liquid she had swallowed.

Holly was too weak to move at this point, she lay on her back sobbing and hoping the ordeal was finally at an end. No such luck.

Through her tear soaked vision she watched Ditz lower the toilet seat and climb up to stand on the lid. Suddenly she leapt off and landed full force with both feet on Holly's gut. Holly felt let out a wheeze as her diaphragm turned inside out. She felt as if her heart was being squeezed up her throat as the contents of her stomach were forced out. A jet of water gushed out of her mouth three feet high.

Ditz, still stood on her belly, dug her heels in hard. Holly, winded and still unable to scream tried to sit up, clawing at Ditz' legs weakly.

She finally stood back down on the floor but only to give herself enough balance to kick Holly full in the mouth. Holly yelped and curled over in a ball cradling her throbbing stomach. Blood leaked from her mouth as two of her front teeth had been knocked out.

Ditz took a roll of duct tape from her back pocket and grabbed her by the wrist. She rolled her onto her stomach and grabbed her other arm. Holly didn't put up much fight as she was still reeling from the abuse she had received. Ditz knelt on her hands to hold them in place against her back and taped her wrists together. She rolled Holly onto her back again which was uncomfortable because she was now lying on her hands. She pleaded with Ditz to end her torment but Ditz wasn't listening. Instead she went to the medicine cabinet.

Out of the cabinet she produced a ball gag that she had stashed there before the concert. She also picked up the roll of toilet paper and walked back over to Holly.

Upon seeing the gag Holly tried desperately to roll back onto her front in an attempt to obscure her face. With a foot on her chest, Ditz held her in position on her back.

"Now, open wide!" Said Ditz as she rolled up a bunch of loose tissue paper.

Holly clamped her mouth shut as best she could. Ditz dropped down and drove a knee onto her belly. Holly gasped as the wind was knocked out her lungs a second time. Quick as a flash the ball of toilet paper was forced into her mouth. She gagged as it hit the back of her throat. A second later another wad of paper was forced inside followed by a third. He mouth was so full of tissue that she was unable to close it; Ditz shoved the ball gag in and wrapped it tightly round her head. She pulled the buckle in so tightly that her jaw almost dislocated from the pressure. Holly, unable to cry out, retched as she tried not to suffocate on the paper.

"Don't go away now!" Ditz chirped as she went to the door and walked out into the bedroom.

Holly writhed on the floor managing to roll herself over onto her stomach. She tried to get onto her feet but the water on the floor made it too slippery to stand up.

Ditz reappeared and kicked her in the back to stop her struggling.

Holly managed to twist her face round just enough to see that Ditz was towering above her holding two clothes-irons in her hands.

"Its time to make sure you don't run away!" Said Ditz cheerfully.

Ditz sat down resting her weight on the back of Holly's knees making it impossible for her to move her legs. She grabbed carefully removed Holly's right shoe and placed the metal surface of the iron against the sole of her foot. Holly squirmed in vain as Ditz wrapped the duct tape around her foot and the iron to hold it securely in place. She removed the left shoe and carried out the same procedure with the second iron. As an afterthought she also wrapped some tape around both her ankles to hold her legs together.

She looked at the irons and pondered the situation for a moment.

"Hmmm. I think we'll have to make sure you cant smash these irons on this hard floor."

She stood up and grabbed Holly by her bound feet and dragged her like a sack of potatoes across the floor back into the bedroom. She hauled Holly up by the shoulders and dumped her face down onto her own bed.

"I always thought you were lucky to have these plug sockets right next to your bed!" said Ditz as she unplugged Holly's bedside lamp. She plugged in the irons and flicked the switch.

"Now lets just wait for things to heat up!"

Ditz pulled up a desk-chair and sat next to the bed watching amusedly as Holly hopelessly wriggled and kicked. Tears streamed down her face and a muffled sobbing could be heard in spite of the gag.

It took about 5 minutes for the irons to heat up. It then became obvious to Ditz that things had become too hot to handle. Holly kicked and jerked violently on the bed as if she were trying to shake to irons off. Her screams were audible but still muffled even though her saliva had caused some of the paper to disintegrate, Ditz could tell that Holly was begging her to stop it.

The unbearable pain as the soles of her feet were slowly melted caused her to smash her head repeatedly into the pillow. Her whole body twisted and contorted as the temperature of the irons continued to rise.

She rolled onto her side and desperately tried to yank the wires out of the wall but the extra-long cords made this impossible. She rolled over again to try to get off the bed but Ditz just pushed her back in place with a single foot.

The agonising pain made Holly bite down on the gag. Her broken teeth and exposed dental nerves made this act almost as painful as her blistering feet. Blood poured from her mouth and onto the pillow causing her face to be streaked with red as she squirmed about more.

The stench of searing flesh filled to room and was slowly replaced by the scent of melting plastic. Ditz noted the black smoke pouring off one of Holly's feet. The duct tape was starting to melt. She turned off the irons at the socket.

It took a further 15 minutes for the irons to cool to a bearable temperature. During this time Holly subsided to an almost motionless state- only twitching and tensing occasionally in an effort to endure the agony.

Ditz got a pair of nail-scissors and carefully snipped away the tape from her left foot whilst still holding the iron in place.

"Are you read for this?" She asked.

She suddenly wrenched the iron away from Holly's foot. Most of her skin had melted to the surface of the iron and as a result almost the entire sole of her foot was torn away leaving a bloody, raw, exposed mess behind.

Holly screamed again. This was the worst pain yet; she almost passed out from the shock but not quite.

Ditz seemed pleased by the reaction.

"And that's just the first one!" She said as she cut away the tape on her right foot.

"One…two……"

Holly's cries took on a pleading tone"

"Three!"

Once again the iron was pulled away. The same bloody triangular patch was left behind. Holly had the same agonised reaction. Ditz was just as amused.

Ditz got up and walked to the other side of the room. She produced a long rope from under her bed. She threaded it through a metal hoop in the ceiling.

She had put installed the hoop a week earlier. She had told Holly that she intended to install a punchbag and Holly had stupidly believed her.

She went to the cupboard and took out a jar of course salt and sprinkled the whole lot on a wide patch underneath the rope.

She walked back over to the bed and grabbed Holly by her ponytail. With a thud she dragged her off the bed and left her in a heap in the middle of the circle of salt.

Ditz bent down and tied one end of the rope around Holly's wrists.

She pulled the other end and Holly's arms pulled out behind her and upwards. As it got to a point where her arms would not go any further, Holly was forced up onto her knees. Ditz continued to pull the rope. Holly felt a great pressure on her shoulder joints as her arms were pulled in a direction that they definitely weren't designed to go. She felt a slight crack as her arms were about to dislocate, Holly jumped to her feet quickly and Ditz pulled the rope taught once again.

Holly suddenly felt the salt working on the raw soles of her feet, she yelped and jumped but every time she landed the salt was still there, boring into the nerves of her feet. As she jumped up again, Ditz pulled the rope tighter one more time. Holly felt a crunch as her body weight brought her feet back in contact with the ground but the rope kept her arms pulled upwards. The hot flash of pain in her shoulders informed her that they had indeed dislocated. For a moment she forgot the pain in her feet… only a moment.

Holly stretched up on tiptoes. This alleviated the pressure on her shoulders and the pain in her feet slightly. She tried desperately not to lose her balance and topple over as this would cause her arms to twist even more, she could not bear that. She sopped and pleaded; her head bend low in an effort to stay on her toes.

Soon the pain in her thigh muscles got too much, cramps shot up and down her legs, she dropped back down onto her soles with a yelp. She heard her shoulders click again.

Ditz was watching all this with great delight whilst holding the other end of the rope. Eventually she walked over to the door and tied the rope around the handle. She made sure Holly was still being held at the same painful height.

"Well, I think its time we both got some rest don't you?"

Holly was so consumed by her own world of suffering that she did not hear a word Ditz was saying anymore.

Ditz climbed into bed with a smile

"Goodnight Holly!" She shouted and flicked the light switch above her head.

The light went out and Holly sagged forward on the rope. She was there for the night and she realised that now. She wept.


End file.
